Let's play with L and Light!
by SmileWave
Summary: L sees Light doing something on his laptop, and decides to try it out. Different scenarios. I take requests.
1. Lets play MineCraft!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or MineCraft xD**

**I got the inspiration from the game.. And I just started writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

L and Light are at headquarters, taking a break cause they can't find anything on the case yet. Everyone else are doing their own thing, so Light decides to play a game on his laptop. He hasn't played in a while because of work and stuff.

"Light-kun, what are you doing?" asks L, who's stting in his usual crouch on his chair.

"I'm playing a game called 'MineCraft'."

"And what do you do?" he asks, looking over Light's shoulder. Light wants to see if l could actually do this.

"Youre a person, and you just pretty much do whatever you want. I like to play survival mode. You have health and You move like this." he demonstrates with the key board. "And to look around, you use the mouse, and do stuff like this. Wanna try?"

"Ah, okay.." Light hands the laptop over to L. L starts to collect a few things. After a few minutes, then the sky starts to get dark.

"Is this normal?" asks L, eyes widening, a thumb to his bottom lip.

"Yeah," Light smiles. L wanders around and it's really dark. Then, there's a growl.

L's eyes become extremely wide. "What was that?"

Just then, a green thing starts attacking him.

"AH! What in the bloody hell is that?!" L yells in English, while pushing the laptop away a little. Light bursts out laughing.

"Those are creepers, they blow up when you are to close. They can destroy your house or something."

"...Creepers. They are called..creepers.." L deadpans.

"Yes." Light smiles. "Now start playing before you die!"

L turns to the laptop and starts playing. He kills the creepers.

"Interesting... Oh hell there's more?!" a shit load of the creepers are going after L. L runs and he jumps onto a tree.

Matsuda walks in sees that L is playing MineCraft. "Oh hey! Have you tried the Xbox one? You can talk to people with a headset! I have one, I'll go get it."

**A few moments later...**

L is sitting on his chair with a controller in his hand. He also has a headset on.

"I am able to talk to people on here?" L asks.

"Yeah." Light answers.

Matsuda sets everything up and L hears voices.

"So yeah.. I would want a guy that has a good size. Y'know?" says a girl.

"Yeah.. OH SHIT CREEPERS! Man down man down!" they start laughing

"I've got you babeeee"

The other makes music sound effects. L has a 'Wtf?' face on. Light looks at L in curiosity.

"Hey is anyone there? Hello?" A girls says.

"I think you scared them away, Sienna."

"Well.. Shit.."

"Oh hey! That guy has a mic! Say something." the other says.

"Hello..." L says hesitantly.

"Hi there! HOW'S THE WEATHER?"

"Fairly good.."

"That's good!"

"Yeah..."

"Die bitch." one murmers. The other starts laughing.

"How old do i sound?" the girls ask.

Just to be nice, L says "sixteen or nineteen."

"Haha! I'm fourteen and the other girl, my cousin, is fifteen."

"That's nice." L looks at Light.

Light and Matsuda smile. Light checks the clock.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed. L let's go."

L signs off and brings Light's laptop.

"Bye Matsuda." says Light.

"Bye!"

They walk upstairs and L uncuffs the chain while Light changes his clothes.

"Night, Light-kun."

"Night L."

* * *

Light wakes up bright and early to see that L is on MineCraft.

"L? How long have you been playing that?"

"Since you went to sleep." L says, not looking away from the screen.

"Seriously?" Light gapes.

"Yes. I am an insomiac, and I have something to keep me entertained."

"..."

* * *

Authors note:

Alright. I took a sleeping pill, starting to take affect. I'm like half asleep right now.

If you need me I'll be in my little emo corner because I suck at writing one shots

And I keep losing ideas. Sorry for any misspelling.

*Yawwwwwnn* Please review!

~SmileWave


	2. Let's play Cat Mario!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include.**

* * *

"Matsuda! I need another coffee!" L calls out.

"Yes sir!" Matsuda scrambles away. L turns back to his laptop.

Few minutes of silence...

...

...

..

"FUCK!" Light exclaims, a few feet from L since he's handcuffed to him. L jumps.

"Light-kun! Language."

"Sorry."

L turns back to his laptop. Then he sees Watari come out with his cart full of delicious sweets.

_Oooh..cake_..

He reaches for it.

Next thing you know, you see a book fly across the room with a "DAMN IT!"

L's eyes widen. "Light-kun!"

Light doesn't pay attention. He keeps concentrating on the laptop.

L let's it slide..for now...

Matsuda brings the coffee and sets it down on L's side of the desk.

L is happily munching on some gummy bears when he looks at Light and sees something horrifying.

His cake, his beloved cake, is being thrown across the room. It hits the wall with a _SPLAT_ and the plate breaks on the floor.

Oh _fuck_ no.

L turns to Light. Livid. _"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?_" L says in English because he's so mad.

"I'm irritated.."

"You."

"Me."

"_You threw my cake, Light, my CAKE_."

"Oh, whoops.. Sorry, I'll buy you another cake."

"Hmph.." L gets back to work. He starts to go on some sites for Kira.

_Hmmm.. 'Kira rules all'? That's interesting.. I wonder what els-_

He's interrupted by coffee spilling on his lap. The coffee was blazing hot. L hisses in pain.

L snaps.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SIT STILL I WILLHANDCUFF YOU TO MY CAR AND DRAG YOUR ASS TO HELL!" L yells at Light. "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING THAT HAS YOU SO MAD?"

"...Cat Mario."

* * *

Authors note:

I just renamed it.. It used to be called "L plays MineCraft" So I'll just start putting different scenes where L or Light play games and stuffs.

Ill put the happy wheels one, don't worry :)

Im going to write another scene where L tries to play Cat Mario. If you haven't.. PLAY IT. Look it up on google! It's irritating as hell.

Review?

~SmileWave


	3. Let's play Cat Mario! 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include.**

* * *

L is sitting there, keeping an eye on Light, and sees Light slam his laptop shut.

"Fuck this game! Fuck you fuck you fuck you!" Light says, flipping off the laptop.

"Light-kun, you're being ridiculous, it's just a game." L says, looking at Light through his bangs.

"I'd _love_ to see you play this game, Ryuzaki." Light smirks and flips his hair.

"Challenge accepted." L says, opening his laptop. "It's Cat Mario, correct?"

"Yeah."

L is on level one. He quickly dies after he fell for a trap.

"Oh I see. The game wants to piss me off.. It shall not work!" L says, confident.

**A few minutes later..**

Theres a book, pencil, eraser, textbook, and a chair scattered around the room from L throwing them. Light had to duck a few times so that he doesn't get hit.

Then there's a cup flying across the room, followed by a "SON OF A BISCUIT!"

Oh yeah, L isn't a potty mouth like Light.

Light looks back at L and sees the detective's eyes narrow and he's pouting.

"Ryuzaki, what level are you on?"

"..one"

"Barely?!"

_"Light, don't start with me, you were barely on two after hours and hours of playing. So if you would be so kind and SHUT UP_." L says in English.

_"Ooohhhh.. L's getting maaadd._." Light snickers. L growls.

_"Five percent_."

_"WHAT?! Just for that?!_" Light exclaims, and he turns to the task force. _"Can you guys believe him?_"

They look at Light, confusion on their face.

_"Light, I don't think that they can understand English.."_

_"Oh yeah._."

* * *

"L, I'm tired... What are you doing?"

"I'm still trying to pass this retarded game." L says, carrying his laptop upstairs. Light follows.

Light yawns, "Still?"

"Yes."

L unchains Light to let him change and puts the chain back on. Light climbs into bed.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

"Goodnight, Light." L opens his laptop.

* * *

Light wakes up and sees that L is _still_ on the laptop.

"L-" L holds up one finger.

Light puffs out his checks and crosses his arms. Waiting.

L slams it shut. "YES!"

Lights eyes widen, "What?" he tries to fix his hair.

L faces Light, with a big grin on his face, "I beat it! In your face Light-kun!"

"_WHAT_!"

L gets up and does a little victory dance. "uh huh. I win. You didnt. I win. Uh huh."he moves his body to the rhythm.

"Stop being a child.. It's just a game.." Light says, trying to keep his temper in check.

"A game YOU couldn't beat!"

Light lunges at L.

* * *

Authors note:

There ya go! L finally plays Cat Mario.. Joy. ^^

Review?

~SmileWave


	4. Let's play Happy Wheels!

**Disclaimer: I don't own L or any games I include**

* * *

L is on his laptop checking on the Kira case. Light is not doing that, but playing a game just for kicks. Light makes an "Damn" or "Almost had it!"exclaim every now or then.

Light snaps his fingers, "I got this."

L looks over at him, curious, he asks "Light-kun, what are you doing?"

Light looks up, flips his hair out of his face "Im playing a game on the laptop."

L smirks, "playing a game instead of trying to catch Kira? Five percent"

"Damn it, Ryuzaki! Maybe I want to take a break instead of sitting there, looking over information I already know. Like _some_ people I know." Light eyes L.

L pouts. "Oh Light-kun, you wound me." he puts his hand over his heart.

L gets up and looks over Lights shoulder. Light is playing a game where he is driving something and it's pretty bloody. Light's character lost a lot of limbs and he's still going. He makes it to the end of the level. L's eyes widen.

"Kira would play a bloody game like this.." L says, observing Light. Light sighs in annoyance and turns towards L, who is standing right behind him. Light looks up at him.

"L, I'm not Kira, how about you give this a try?"

L puts a thumb to his lower lip, "Hmmm..."

"Just give it a try. It's just a game." Light tries to persuade.

"Okay.." Light gets up and lets L sit down. Light shows L where the instructions are.

"Okay, here are the instructions. Go big."

L nods and starts to play. He starts out slow, trying to get used to it, then gets bolder.

"Hey.. This isn't that bad, Light-kun. Hm? What's tha- OH SHIT" L accidentally cusses. He was taken by surprise when a giant animal came out of nowhere and totally mauled L's character. L sits there, eyes wide.

"Interesting.."

"Yeah, it takes a few tries.." Light mumbles, flipping his hair out of his face.

L closes the game, "Back to work Light-kun, I tried the game."

"Okay, L"

They both sit there, in silence. Light starts working on the case again.

while L..

Opens another tab to Happy Wheels, and continues to play the level.

* * *

Authors note:

Here you go, another chapter, second upload of the day xD WOOT!

Have you ever played happy wheels? If so, what's your favorite level?

~SmileWave


	5. Let's play Amnesia!

**I don't own Death Note or any games I include**

* * *

"Hey guys. You know how you try games that people play a lot? You should try Amnesia. It's soooo scary.." Says Matsuda.

Light flips his hair, "Amnesia? Is that an online game?"

"Yes, I have it on my laptop.. Cause I think you have to pay for it.." Matsuda hands Light the laptop.

"Light-kun? You're going to play it?" asks L, who slides his desk chair next to Light.

"Yes, I want to see what's so big about it." Light starts to play. It's in some castle type thing. There concrete walls and medieval things. It's spooky looking. It's starts to get foggy.

"Light-kun.. I don't like the looks of this.." L mumbles.

"I don't either, but I'm still go-" you hear a gurgle, "what the fuck was that?" Light turns around and has a big red scratch mark across the camera.

L jumps and covers his eyes.

"Oh _shit_! I'm getting attacked!" Light runs and turns around.

He sees a _extremely_ ugly, grotesque, and scary looking monster. It's face is split in half and it's a big mouth. The mouth is open and green stuff- probably acid or something- is coming out of its mouth and it has pointed teeth. It's chasing after Light and he runs into a room, closing the door after him.

"Walk away, walk away, walk away.." he looks around. "Oh.. Fuck me." L looks at the screen.

"Light, theres corpses all over the floor.."

"Yes.."

"And the zombie is attracted to things with flesh.."

"Mm.. Shit.."

You hear a growl and then banging on the door.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, hide hide hide!" Light ducks next to a bookshelf in a corner farthest from the door, the zombie breaks down the door and walks in.

_Ewwww it's soooo ugly.. Is it naked?! I swear it is_.. Light thinks, and looks over his shoulder.

L is hiding behind Light, plugging his ears and closing his eyes .

_He looks really scared,_ Light smirks.

The zombie leaves.

"Finally.." Light mutters. L peeks over Light's shoulder.

Light looks at L, "Wanna try?"

"No thank you."

"Why not? Scared?" Light teases.

"Preposterous."

"Mhm, sure"

"Give me that." L takes the laptop.

_Knew it_, Light thinks with a grin.

L has no idea what he's doing. He's staring at the keyboard as of it's a difficult math problem. He presses certain keys experimentally, to see if that's one of the controls.

Light shakes his head, "Ryuzaki, look. Here's how you do it." he shows him.

"Ah, thank you Light-kun." L walks around. Then he hears a growl. L's eyes widen extremely wide, like impossibly wide.

Light grins, amused.

"Again?" L grabs a chair, "Listen, Mr. Zombie. I have a chair, and I'm not afraid to use it!" he looks around.

Nothing.

L creeps around a corner.. Very... Slowly...

Then...

A zombie comes to attack him out of nowhere.

L throws the chair at it, which did nothing, and runs. He runs around and is probably on the other side of the place. He stops and sees that the monster is gone.

L sees something on the table. A piece of meat?

L moves forward and grabs it. The whole place turns red and starts shaking, as if there's an earthquake.

L runs out of the room, and sees a bigger monster in the hallway.

L presses pause, "Screw it! I hate this game!"

"Well.. That was interesting..." Light murmers.

"Indeed." L agrees, "You going to keep playing?"

"No, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." Light starts walking upstairs.

"Okay, goodnight Light-kun."

"Night." Light disappears.

L grabs a slice of cake, puts it on a plate, and walks upstairs. He walks down the hallway.

He hears a growl. L freezes. He hears movement behind him.

_Oh... Shit_.. L thinks.

L turns around quickly and slams his plate onto the thing behind him. He hears a yelp.

"_Ow_! Ryuzaki! You got cake in my eye!"

"Light?"

"Noooo! Fucking Santa Clause. _YES_ Light." Light says, voice dripping with sarcasm and covering his right eye, "I didn't think you would do something."

"Well.. Expect the unexpected. Goodnight Light-kun." L says, walking towards his room, leaving Light, who's looking at L in disbelief, on the floor.

* * *

Review? :)

~SmileWave


	6. Let's play Slenderman!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include.**

* * *

Light is on his laptop, browsing the Internet, and he looks at L, who's back is facing him.

"Psst.. Ryuzaki."

No response.

"L?"

Nothing.

He turns the desk chair around to see that L is sleeping. He's in his sitting position with his head leaning on his knees.

"Must've fallen asleep from exhaustion.." then Light looks at L's computer screen. It has a game on there.

"Slenderman..? What the hell is that?" Light moves the laptop towards him, so that he isn't leaning over L. Light clicks play.

"'Find the eight pages' through the woods? What? Okay.."

Light starts walking.

"The controls are weird... Why don't they just have us use the arrow keys?" Light starts looking around. Every tree looks the same and it's nighttime. You can hear yourself walking and you only have a flashlight to see.

"How creepy... Oh my god, why does this person walk so slow?!"

Light keeps walking, and passes a car. No pages are there.

"They should have some type of reflective thing. I want to see what I look like.. And if I look good."

Light spots a really, _really_ big tree. He walks towards it.

"Oh look! A page!"

**Help**

'_Help? What the_..' he grabs it. The music starts an you hear a heartbeat.

'_Oohhh so suspenseful._.' he spots something._ Is that a man..? OH SHIT!_

The screens starts to get static and a loud noise starts to play, Light looks away.

Light's eyes are wide.

"What.. What the hell.." he keeps walking, he sees some sort of tunnel.

"Oh that's not scary at ALL. I'm not scared. I'm not scared at all. Psh."

Light walks into the tunnel. "Now.. Where's the page.."

He spots a page, "Oh!" he walks up and reads it.

**RUN AWAY**

"..." he grabs it.

"This isn't that bad.." he turns around, and Slenderman is so close that he can probably touch Light.

"HOLY SHIT!" Light jumps.

The screen turns white and it starts flashing. Slendermans faceless face shows up and it was game over.

"Wh..What..."

"Light-kun?"

"GAH!" Light's chair becomes unbalanced and he falls off the chair. He looks up to see L standing with a thumb to his mouth.

"Playing Slenderman? Did it scare you that much?"

"Psh, that. Scare _me_? Haha.." Light crosses his arms and smiles.

"Oh? Is that why you _jumped_ and _screamed_ and _fell_ on your behind?"

"..."

"I hope that Slenderman gets you. Goodnight Light-kun."

"I hope you step on a _Lego_!"

All you hear is L gasping, really loud.

Light smiles to himself.

* * *

Authors note:

I tried.. Sorry if this isn't good.

Have you played Slenderman? If so, how many pages have you gotten? Iv gotten like, 3 or 4. xD

ALSO! When you guys give me requests, I add them to a list. So I will publish them eventually. :) don't think that Ignored it or anything.

Review?

~SmileWave


	7. Let's play Grand Theft Auto!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include**

* * *

L is on his computer, sitting in his crouch, and Light is looking through some of Matsuda's Xbox games. He spread some of the games on the floor and Light is sitting criss-cross.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. Take a break, let's play this game." Light says, getting up and holding a game.

"Oh? Why? Kira doesn't take breaks."

"Mhm, anyway. It's good to take breaks to clear your mind." Light puts the game on and sets two controllers up.

L shrugs and gets up. He stretches and you can hear his joints crack. He walks over to Light and picks up the game case.

"Grand Theft Auto? What's that about?" L asks, curious.

Light grabs the game case back, "You'll see."

Light grabs a controller and sets the game up for two player. He hands one to L. "Here."

L grabs it with his fore finger and thumb, "Thank you, Light-kun."

The game is loading.

"What am I suppose to do in this game, Light-kun?

"I don't really know.. I guess that you can do whatever you want. And I mean _whatever_ you want."

L raises a nonexistent brow, "Really? Like what?"

"Go to strip clubs.. Jump off buildings...steal helicopters.. Shoot people.."

L looks at Light, "Five percent. Kira would like a game like this."

"Oh be quiet, L, it's just a game"

"Kira treats this whole case as a game."

Light sighs in irritation, "I swear.."

The screen is split in half so that they can both share. L's character starts out in one side of the town, while Light's is on the other. Light starts strolling through, figuring out his controls. L starts to do the same, but faster.

Light goes to a car and rips someone out of it. Then he jumps in and drives away.

"Oh cool!" police starts to come in. "Aw damn.."

L shakes his head and strolls along the sidewalk, oblivious to the fact that Light is heading towards his street.

_Hey! There's L!_

Light grins and runs over people on the sidewalk, L included.

"Light-kun! What the hell!"

"Whoops."

L's eyes narrow, he gets a motorcycle and drives towards Light. It didn't take long for L to catch up, being on a motorcycle and all, and he whips out his gun.

Light looks at L, who's next to him on the couch, and shifts. L seems really engrossed in the game. So Light uses his hand and smacks L's controller out of his hand. The controller fallsl to the floor and L's character crashes into a car and flies to the concrete, an dies.

L's eyes are wide as he looks at Light. Light is still playing the game as if nothing has happened.

L shifts and kicks the controller out of Lights hand. Iit flies across the room. Light's eyes widen and he looks at L, stunned.

L picks up his controller, shoots Light a look, and continues playing.

Light huffs, gets up, and goes toward the controller. He sighs and picks it up.

"L?"

"What?"

Light walks over to L and holds the controller in front of L's face. L pauses.

The controller is broken, a piece of it is hanging off a wire, and Light is giving L a look that says 'Im not going to be the one explaining this to Matsuda'

L is silent, then..

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?"

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry if this isn't good :0 I tried.

Review?

~SmileWave


	8. Lets play Mad Father!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include**

* * *

Light is on his laptop, browsing through a selection of games that he can download, he deleted MineCraft and Slenderman, so he should have enough room for a different game. He keeps scrolling and comes across a game that is highly rated. It's titled Mad Father.

"Mad Father..?" Light mumbles, "Hmm.."

"Is something the matter, Light-kun?" asks L, who pops up from behind his tower of many sweets.

"There's this game called 'Mad Father' it's a supposedly scary game. Here, I'll read the description." Light clicks on something and scrolls." '_Mad Father is a very special adventure, where you control a little girl who, after a few accidents in his mansion, realizes that something is wrong with her father.'_ interesting.. I have to play this!"

L's eyes are wide, and he looks at Light, "You are playing this? Really?"

Light doesn't pay attention, "Downloaded!" he presses 'New Game.'

There's a girl and a guy, when they talk their faces pop up, "Oh my god, is that the father? There is definitely something wrong with the guy! LOOK AT HIM!"

L looks over Light's shoulder, he sees a man with a shadow over the top half of his face with glasses. He looks like some sort of scientist. A mad scientist, very suspicious.

L goes back to his desk to grab his chair and roll it next to Light, he wants to be able to watch.

"This game is.. Creepy.." L mumbles.

"Exactly! One reason why I want to play it, and beat it."

"Is that the same attitude you had with Cat Mario?"

"Shut. Up."

L pouts.

Light has been playing for fifteen minutes now. L, bored, gets up and grabs his laptop. He also downloads the game. The same introduction comes up, but he didn't pay attention to the screams the first time, and when he heard them.. It sent chills down his spine. The girl they control is named Aya.

"Hey, L? What scene are you on?" asks Light, after a few minutes.

"The scene where you have to look for the things to crack the code for the safe.."

"Already? Me to.." L starts munching on some taffy.

They crack the code and go farther, they are introduced to other characters such as Maria, the father, and the mother who is deceased. They watch cut scenes in which explains why they are alone and have Maria, etc.

**Thirty minutes later..**

They are both at the scene where you choose the mom or dad.

"I'm choosing the mom.." says Light.

"I'll choose the father.." Says L.

After a few minutes, Light looks at the screen in disbelief. "Wow! Nice, I can't believe that!"

"What happened?" asks L.

Light tells him the horrible ending for the girl.

"That.. What do you say these days? Ah, _that sucks_."

L watches his scene. His a little bit longer. The fate of Aya is different, except she had to go through something traumatic after her choice to save her father. What Aya does is open a free clinic for check ups, but what Aya does.. Isn't something you would expect.

"Oh my.."

Light walks over to there, "Hmm?"

L points to a certain spot on the screen, "Oh... Well that sucks.."

"So both endings were bad." days L.

"Yep."

"Hmm.." L puts a thumb to his lip, then he smirks as he clicks 'New Game.'

"Matsuda!"

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry if this chapter is boring or dull. Dx

Mad Father is creepy.. Brr!

I'm not going to spoil the endings xD

Review? :)

~SmileWave


	9. Let's play Call of Duty!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include**

* * *

You know how L broke Matsuda's controller? Well, he had to buy a new one and buy Call of Duty Black Ops. Matsuda is playing for a good hour, so L and Light try to figure out what to do while they wait.

"Anything new on the Kira case?" Light asks L. L gets up off the couch and walks over to his laptop, he stands behind his desk chair and scrolls through.

"No... Want to play Cat Mario?"

Light's eyes narrow, "Oh god, no."

"Alright.. Quitter."

"Whatever, L I swea- hey I think Matsuda's done!"

Matsuda is indeed getting up off of the couch and stretching. "Hey if you guys...want to play. It's open." Matsuda says while yawning.

Light gets up an goes towards the Xbox while L walks into the kitchen.

L grabs a bag of taffy, a bag of truffles, and a bag of gummy bears. He walks out of the kitchen and sits on the couch in his usual crouch.

"Do you want to play with a headset? Maybe with other people as well?"

"Whatever Light-kun prefers." L grabs a lollipop and unwraps it. He sticks it in his mouth. Light grabs two headsets and throws one over to L. L catches it and puts it on. He waits for Light.

Light kind of knows what he's doing, but not like pro. He read what you're supposed to be doing in the game, and he's watched Matsuda play as well.

The game is loading. Then you hears voices talk in English.

_"Oh look! More people! Hello!"_ says a voice, it's a boy.

"_Sup_." says another, also a boy.

"_Hello_." Light says in English. L stays quiet.

_"Isn't there another guy? Hey dude_!" A voice says.

_"Mello, maybe the other guy doesn't want to talk."_

_"Well then.. What the hell is the point of being on the headset?_"

L perks up,_ "Mello?"_

_"Hm? Yeah? Wait- who's this?"_

More people start joining the match.

_"Mello.. I think it's him."_

_"Who? Wait! Its-"_

_"Yes Mello, it's me_ RYUZAKI." L interrupts in English. Light feels shivers going down his spine because he can hear a British accent in the way L speaks._ "I am assuming that the other boy is Matt."_

_"Yes. Hello there Ryuzaki._" says Matt.

The game starts. They are in combat training. They are in some weird map. They are all on the same team.

_"Whatcha' doing here?"_

_"I get bored, plus Light-kun also needs entertainment. So why not?"_

_"Good point.. Oh look! A person! HEY! Wai- FUCK_!" Mello says,_ "I died. Motherfucker, ima get you!"_

L is looking at the screen in concentration. He saw a guy run past him. He goes after the guy. He looks at Light's side. He sees that Light is shanking about four people within a few seconds.

_"Three percent_."

Light looks at L in disbelief. "What!"

Light gets shot and growls in irritation. "I blame you, Ryuzaki."

_"Two percent_."

Light changes teams. He looks for L, who isn't paying attention that much. Light aims at L. He blinks.

L disappears.

_The hell?_

Someone kills Light.

"What the hell?" Light exclaims in japanese. He sees that it was L who killed him. Light glares at L.

They spend another hour playing. L looks at the clock.

_"Oh, Light, I believe that it is time to go back to work. We spent two hours playing this game. Goodbye Matt. Mello."_

_"Bye Ryuzaki_." they say in unison.

L and Light sign off. L stretches.

"Hey.. L."

"Hm?"

"You don't show that you have an accent when you speak Japanese."

"Ah. That is because I am fluent in both languages. I can speak multiple languages."

"Multiple? Like what?"

"Russian, French, Spanish, some Arabic, etc."

"Whoa.."

"Yep. Anyways.." L turns towards his laptop, "_ it's time to go back to work, Light_."

L doesn't notice Light shiver the slightest.

* * *

Review? :)

~SmileWave


	10. Let's play Left 4 Dead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include. **

* * *

Light goes up to L, "Hey L! Let's play this game." he throws the game at L. L looks at it.

"...Left 4 Dead? Let me guess.. Zombies?" L asks. He remembers the ones from Amnesia. If they even count as zombies.

"Yep!" Light says with a smile. He grabs the game, sets it all up, and throws the controller at L.

"Light please refrain from throwing things at me."

"Yes, your highness." Light says sarcastically.

L is bill and Light is Francis. They start out in a building. They are with other people who are playing the other characters. L and Light are wearing their headsets.. Because after a few games they've played, they know the importance of having a headset. Since communication is very important if you want to win a game.

They are on a roof and they are able to grab some things like health, guns, etc. They walk in and L analyzes their surroundings.

"Okay.. Everyone say their first name." says Light, "I'm Light. And this is Ryuzaki."

"Jared."

"Sarah."

"Come on guys." says Light. He walks into the building.

_Ring ring_

L and light look at the headquarters phone.

_Ring_.

They look at each other. Then to the phone. Each other.

_Ring_

Phone.

_Ring ring_.

Each other.

They stare at each other for a good minute.

_Ring ring_

Light sighs, "Fine!" he takes off his headset hauls himself off the couch and answers, "hello?"

"Hi there! I am selling this product called the-"

"Not interested."

"Really? Hold on! With this product you can-"

Light hangs up. He sits down and puts his headset on. He throws the phone onto the table.

"Sorry guys. Back to what we're doing." Light says, "Follow me."

_Ring._

"Sonova-" he presses answers then hangs up.

They manage to walk into the building. Now they're in a room, a small average sized one. Light looks around. He doesn't notice L snooping around either.

"Shi-oot! Ryuzaki, don't move."

L doesn't move his character at all.

"Jared, secure the entrance over there on the far left. Next to the corpse wearing a red shirt. Sarah, secure the other one." they go to their places.

Light sneaks up.. There's a zombie near L, luckily, L didn't trigger anything.

He aims..then-

_Ring RING_

He jumps and accidentally presses a button which makes his character run into something by accident.

The zombie freaks out. L does his quick thinking and decapitates his legs. So that the zombie can't move or do anything harmful.

_RING RING_

"Ugh! FUCK!"

"Here, Light-kun, give me the phone."

"But-"

L takes the phone and answers, "Dill's whore house. You pay, we lay."

Silence on the other end.

Then..

_Click._

L hangs up, "There." he picks up his controller as if he didn't just do something totally out of character.

Light sits there, stunned. Then he bursts out laughing. "Oh my god! What the hell, Ryuzaki? Aha!"

"What? I wanted to see if it actually worked.."

Light finally calms down, "I didn't expect you to do that.."

"Well, a lot of people expect me to be an old man. But no. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Since when do you have a great sense of humor?"

"Since a while."

"Hm."

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry If this is short... DX

So much testing this week. Been busy with a project TnT.

I also have a big list of games for me to write about.. If I haven't posted a chapter about it yet, I will. I just need to get caught up. xD I don't mind requests. At all :)

Excuse my mistakes. I took a sleeping pill and it's starting to take effect, affect. Whatever.

*Yawns*

R.. Review?

~SmileWave


	11. Let's play Sims!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include.**

* * *

"There is a Sixty eight point two percent that it was the boyfriend who did it, and the girl being the look out."

"Ryuzaki.. Are you high?"

"Well, no. But you should..What do they call it? 'think outside the box'?"

"..Ryuzaki, even if though you have that percentage, why would they do that? Well.. Actually.. It's understandable.. But c'mon.."

L looks at the screen of his laptop, and points at something, "The murders have been happening around where they live. Coincidence?"

Light rolls his eyes, "Yes. They were witnesses to the.. It can be-"

"Defending murderers? Hmm.. Four percent." L has a small smile.

"Why _you_ _son_ _of_ _a_-"

"HEY GUYS!" Matsuda interrupts and skips towards them, "have you guys ever played 'Sims'?"

"What is a 'Sim'?" asks L, who turns his chair around so that he is facing Matsuda and he puts a thumb to his lips.

"It's where you create your own person and you get to take care of them. Like feed them, clothe them, and other things."

"Are we able to play it on the laptop? Or the Xbox?" Asks Light.

"Try laptop."

"Ah, okay."

L and Light both grab their laptops and look it up.

"Oh, I see what you mean.." says Light. Light starts creating his character. They don't have anything similar to Light's and L's hair.

L on the other hand, is almost done creating his. His is exactly like the real L himself. Hair, clothes, skin tone and everything. Matsuda looks over his shoulder.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"I merely hacked into it."

".."

_Oh good idea_! Light thinks. He does the same thing and creates himself. Chestnut brown hair, neat clothes and everything.

They both start with the basic types of houses. You know, the ones with a basic shower, microwave, toilet, bedroom, etc. Light starts taking care of his sim.

With L, he manages to have his microwave catch on fire.

Light shakes his head and figures out that youre able to add neighbors, "hm.."

He looks over at L's screen and types in L's username.

'Ryuzaki, Rue.'

_Send_.

Something pops up on L's screen, L perks up.

"Light-kun wants to be my neighbor? I am honored."

"Better be."

L goes over to Light's house, and he looks at Light's screen. He sees that you can't see the other while you're at their house.. Unless you invite them over.

L clicks on Light's sim and sees that you can talk to them. With 'Shoot the breeze' or 'flirt' or 'crack jokes' etc.

L clicks shoot the breeze. That adds a point to 'friendship.'

He gets curious and clicks.. _Flirt_.

The sims giggle and chat. Then there are hearts floating and stuff.

L blushes a little, "..."

"Hey, L?"

"Y-Yes, Light-kun?" L asks, turning to face Light.

Light looks at L in wonder, "You okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" L looks away, and kind of scoots his laptop over so that Light can't see what he's doing.

Light blinks, "Never mind."

L nods and continues playing, this time he leaves Light's house and wanders around town.

Light, on the other hand, is trying to improve his house. He's adding another floor and more rooms and etc. His sim has to sleep so he has to stop for a quick nap, which takes four minutes.

Light sighs.

L wanders around and has his sim go to a pet store. He has enough to buy an animal.. So he buys a dog. A Labrador. They can dig up coins and things. He goes back to Lights house and checks to see that they are almost at "Budding romance."

"What.. What the.."

"What, L?"

"Nothing Light-kun... We should get back to work."

"Noooo.. Not yet.." Light complains.

"Three percent."

"Ugh. _FINE_. So damn stubborn."

They both click off and begin working.

Light can't help but notice the slight pink tinge across L's cheeks.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry that this is a little short. Dx I'm going to try to update my other stories today or tomorrow... Been tired and stuff.

Review?

~SmileWave


	12. Lets play Best Friend Tag!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include**

So like, I dunno xD I hope you like it~

* * *

"Hey.. Light?"

Light continues typing on his laptop, "Yes, Matsuda?" L is also doing the same.

"You and L are friends, right?" at this, L stops and looks at Light.

"Yeah, I consider him as a friend, why?"

"Well... There's this thing going around called 'Best Friend Tag' and uhm-"

"Found it." says L, interrupting Matsuda.

"And you're suppose to answer whatever questions there are."

Light scoots over and looks over L's shoulder, "Alright. What's the harm?"

"Question one," reads L, "'how and when did you meet?'"

L and Light look at each other, "..."

"At the university? When we were giving our speeches.." suggests Light.

"Ah, yes." agrees L. They both notice Matsuda sitting there and watching.

"Here," Light hands the laptop over to Matsuda, "just so that you're not sitting there."

"Oh, thanks Light. Uhm.." he looks at the screen, "'What's you're favorite memory together?'"

"..."

"..."

"The tennis match." answers L.

"Same."

"Okay.." Matsuda runs a hand through his hair, "describe each other in one wor-"

"Weird," says Light.

"... I am unable to think of one word.. There are so many."

"Hey!"

"C'mon, Ryuzaki, just one word." Matsuda smiles.

"...cocky."

Light huffs in irritation.

"What's your dream job?"

"Being a detective."

"I don't have one since I am L."

"...okay..oh my god..this next one..." Matsuda clears his throat, "favorite makeup brand?"

L immediately looks at Light. Light looks at L, offended.

"I do not use makeup! This is natural!"

"Whatever Light-kun says.."

"What is something that annoys you about the other person?"

"Oh- this is easy." says Light, "He eats too many sweets-"

"Light takes too long on his hair in the mor-"

"He sits like a frog-"

"He is very obsessive over the way he looks-"

"He wear the same thing every-"

"SOMETHING. Pick one! But never mind since you guys pretty much answered it... If you could go anywhere in the world together, where would it be and why?"

"I would like to go to England," says Light.

L looks at Light suspiciously, "Oh? And why?"

"I have never been out of Japan."

"What about you, Ryuzaki?" asks Matsuda.

"England.."

Light raises a brow, "how come?"

"It's my hometown."

"..oh.."

"Who takes longer to get ready in the morning?"

"Light-kun," L answers immediately.

Light scowls, "Whatever.."

"Favorite season?"

"Winter," they both answered in unison. They look at each other and blink.

"Favorite song?"

Light looks at L, "Do you even listen to music?"

"Ah, well.. I do like this one song.."

"Which is?"

"'Sugar Cube' by Porcelian and the Tramps." L says, his cheeks having a pink tinge to them.

Light look at L, shocked. "That's an interesting.. Name.." _I'm so looking it up later.._

"What about you, Light-kun?"

"I like 'Shiver' by Elliot Minor."

"Next question.." says Matsuda, "... Heels or flats?"

Light raises a brow, "..."

"None," says L, wiggling his toes.

"uhm.." Matsuda looks at the screen, "pants or dresses?"

"Pants."

"Pants."

"..Favorite animal?"

Light thinks really hard, "Hmm... A cat?"

"Penguins." answers L.

"_Penguins_? Really L?"

"Yes penguins."

"Comedy, horror or chick-flick?"

"Comedy and horror." says Light.

"Comedy."

"Favorite T.V show?"

"I do not have one.." says L.

Light thinks, "..I like Law and Order."

"Okay, one more question," Matsuda yawns, "What is something weird you eat?"

"I only eat sweets."

"I don't get _why_.." mutters Light.

"Well, Light-kun, there is a saying 'You are what you eat' so if all I eat are sweets, therefore, I am sweet..and women find me delicious," L says seriously.

Light and Matsuda look at L, jaws hitting the floor.

* * *

Authors note:

Review? :)

~SmileWave


	13. Lets make a bet!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

I dunno xD my mom made me get these... Acrylic nails.. So.. xD

* * *

"..You need to stop that disgusting habit." Light says, scrunching his nose in disgust. L looks at Light and pulls his thumb away from his mouth.

"Well.. Light-kun.. I will stop if you stop being a male"

"Thats not _possible_!"

"Then we have a problem."

Light huffs, "You know... Some of my girlfriends had acrylic nails. They help the nails grow and stop biting-"

"I will not get fake, girly nails, Light-kun."

"How about we make a bet?"

L stops what he's doing, which is eating cake, and looks at Light, "And what is this bet that you speak of?"

"Uhm.. If I catch you biting your nails, you have to get acrylics.. And I get to choose the nails." Light smirks.

L frowns, "If I catch you, because you are so vain, looking at your reflection, you have to shave your head."

Light gasps, horrified. His hands shot up to his head as if he's checking to see if he's bald. Light scowls, but then smirks, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

"Hey, L!" yells Light, smiling, "Do you need a file for your nails?"

L looks at Light and snarls.

"_Fuck off_!"

Light made him get a French manicure and these little shits are annoying! He cant open a wrapper without a nail threatening to rip from his finger. He can't go on his fancy tablets without the tapping noise. He can't really do much..

..but he _can_ scratch Light's eyes out.

He reaches for one of his folders on his desk. Light smirks.

"Oh, let me get that. We don't want you breaking a nail.."

L leaps at Light and aims for his face.


	14. Let's play Unfair Platformer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include**

* * *

"Light-kun, have you played 'Unfair Platformer'?"

"No, what's that about?"

L looks at his laptop, "I read some comments about it. They say it's like Cat Mario-"

"No! Fuck that game! If its like that then hell no!"

"Light-kun is a sore loser."

"Oh yeah? What does L stand for? _Loser_?"

L pouts, "Very childish. Four percent."

"_What_!" Light scowls, "Fine! If it gets you to shut up.. Show me the game."

L types something on his laptop and shoves it towards Light, who is sitting next to L. Light starts playing, and L just observes Light.

"The intro song.. It's going to make my brain have an aneurism..." says Light. L shrugs.

"These boxes will always tell the truth?" he walks under the box, and the box smashes Light.

"...Well thanks for telling me the truth.." Light looks at L, who is smirking, "what? Did you play this already?"

"Yes. I passed the game with about two or three deaths."

"Hmph."

They stayed like that while Light plays. L occasionally got up to go get his cake since Watari is out doing errands. The task force have a day off since they've been working so hard.

L gets up to go get his third slice of cake. He went to the kitchen, gets a slice, and walks back to the work room..

Only to find it a complete mess. There are erasers, pencils, books..._candies_...everywhere.

"Light-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

"Hm? Oh that. I'll clean it up later.. _FUCK_!" a pencil flies across the room.

L raises a nonexistent brow and sits next to Light with caution. Suddenly, Light slams the laptop shut.

"Fuck this game!"

"..sore loser." L mumbles.

Light raises a brow, and just when L was going to take a bite of his cake.. It's flying across the room.

"Light! _My cake_!" L glares at Light. No one messes with L's cake and gets away with it.

"Whoops," Light says, rolling his eyes.

L tackles Light to the ground.

* * *

Authors note:

I'm sorry that this is so short Dx

Ill try to make longer chapters.

Thank you to everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! It means a lot to me!

Review?

~SmileWave


	15. Let's play Just Dance 3!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any games I include**

* * *

Light and L are at Light's house since its been so long since he's seen his family. Light is still handcuffed to Ryuzaki, but the others all ready know about this since it's not the first time L met the family.

Sayu opens the door, "Hey Light! I just got this- What happened to your face?" she looks at Light to see a bunch of scratch marks from L's new nails-which he got removed as soon as his nails were growing back- and a few bruises on his person. L has some bruising but not too bad. L speaks up.

"Just a disagreement, you were saying?"

"Uh..." Sayu let's it slide, "mom and dad bought the Wii! Its because I got good grades." she says, grinning.

Light smiles, "Thats great! Let me go talk to them." Sayu nods and moves so that L and Light can walk in.

* * *

L and Light walk in to see Sayu playing Just Dance 3. This song called "California Gurls" is playing..

_California gurls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_West Coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_..._and Sayu is missing a lot of the moves_.._

_[Snoop Dogg]_

_Toned tan, fit and ready_

_Turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy_

_Wild, wild, West Coast_

_These are the girls I love the most_

_I mean the ones_

_I mean like she's the one_

_Kiss her, touch her,_

_Squeeze her buns_

L observe the game, a thumb to his lips. L and Light are sitting on the couch behind Sayu. They're watching since there's not really much to do. The song ends.

"Whoo! Light! Let's play!" says Sayu, Whipping around.

Light shrugs, "Can't. I'm handcuffed." he hold up his left hand.

"Aw..." then her eyes light up,"Why don't you and..uhm..." she looks at L.

"Ryuzaki." says L.

"..Ryuzaki play!"

L looks at Light . Light looks at L. Light looks at Sayu, "Alright."

They both get their own remote, Light is scrolling through the songs.

L clicks on one, "This one."

"Okay."

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of nigh_t

The chain made it difficult, but they manage. L is getting them perfectly, but Light isn't. And that is pissing him off.

_How is he doing better than me?_ Light thinks. L smirks. Light glares.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

And they continue through other songs as well... Since they are competing against each other.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time._

Next

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess, that my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time _

Next

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it's goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life-_

"I wanna play!" complains Sayu.

L looks at his watch, "Yes, Light-kun. It's time to go back"

"Okay.."

They say their goodbyes and climb in the car.

"Light-kun is a sore loser." L pipes up.

"Light-kun is annoyed." says Light, mimicking L.

"..two percent."

_"Fuck you_!"

"No thanks."

* * *

Authors note:

What do you think? Boring? :/ I tried..

Review?

~SmileWave


End file.
